Fang
Fang is the Villain in the upcoming 10th movie and the previous movie The Swan Princess Kingdom of Music. She is first seen with the Emperor of Cathay as he demands to break the spell on Chen Mei Li's boyfriend who is under a spell forcing him to live as dragon that is because Mei Li is in love with him and not into a prince It's unknown who cast a spell on Chen. The only way to break the spell is: A Child should surrender true love. It was written in an ancient scroll that comes out magically and is written in Mandarin. It's known that Fang and the Emperor have read the scroll in believing that Mei Li will surrender her love for Chen and find some else to love. Kingdom of Music Fang is seen with the Emperor as he waves to his son Prince Li who is sailing along with Ru to the Greatest Competition of the World; The Swan Princess Music Festival where Odette is hosting a Music Competition to celebrate Alise's birthday by making a Coming-of-age-Ball. Fang and the Emperor believe that Mei Li might surrender her love for Chen. Later she is see in a short moment when Scully flies to the Cathay Empire to figure out what can he do to help Mei Li and Chen to break the spell. When he read the ancient script he hope to remember all details. Fang discovers him and tries to get rip of of him but Scully removes her Dark Water. When Scully flies back to Swan Lake he tells Derek to write down near the shore of the lake to write what Scully has seen. When Derek finish the writing, Mei Li translate the writing and she is horrified. Chen Seen no hope he leaves the place saying to Mei Li that she should find some else to love her that he tries to tell her very often. Li and Alise began to become good friends and both even fall in love during the Harp Duet and talking about each other. Near the end of the movie, Li sings Goodbye in Mandarin Chinese so full of passion and love as he sings specially for Alise as he admit to be in love with her. Then Li sings the same Melody in the English Version and surrenders his love for Alise and so Chen's spell is broken. Alise and Li say goodbye to each other and that they won't forget each other. Physical Appearance Fang is covered in a purple dress and only to seen her nose and lips. Trivia * Fang is the second female Villain in the Swan Princess Franchise, The first is Zelda from the 3th Movie. Quotes The tea leaves have spoken. Li's journey will be safe. ( The Emperor of Cathay: That is good.I want you to break the spell on Mei Li and Chen.) You've read the spell, Divine Emperor.Only your child can break it. (The Emperor of Cathay:But surely you can--) Be strong, Divine Emperor.She will surrender in time. (The Emperor of Cathay:Well, we will see.) Come, dark water.Show me where they meet each sunset.Yes.The spell must be in jeopardy.I should check it for a weakness. Fang.jpg Category:Female antagonist Category:Villain Category:Swan Princess Character.